We'll Fix Eachother
by whythedogchasedthespoon
Summary: Kurt just wants the bullying to stop and, deep down, wants someone to love. Blaine is the optimistic, sweet soul that blames himself for his past. Can they save each other and maybe find love along the way? Klaine.
1. If you were here

**My first big multi-chapter! I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Glee, the only thing that is mine is some new characters and the story!**

A great musician can just play their instrument from feel and magic escapes. This was proved by Blaine Anderson. His fingers fumbled over the piano keys, emitting a melody and searching for some lyrics to place it to. He let all his emotions waft around the room like slow little waves crashing on the shore, reaching into the vent of his feelings and picking out the words, _"I can't help but think you'd be better at this, if you were here…"_

He looked at the side mirror, at the tears brimming in his hazel eyes. But of course, another song about this. After sorting out the rhythm this would be the next song to truly hit home, for him to hum if he needed to release. He wiped his tears away roughly and wrote emotions and feelings hastily but neatly, vulnerably into his leather notebook.

There was a rasp on the door; shut, could it be any more obvious he wanted to forget the world? He suppressed a sigh and collected all his emotions, pushing them all back into a shell that was getting so awfully claustrophobic with all his feelings that he feared it would burst. He quickly grabbed his show face, his façade from the depths of his mind. The "perfect son" stared back at him in the mirror, fake smiles and all. He hated how strained it was with his own mother.

He closed the book and placed it under the bed and opened the door,

"Hey mom!" He exclaimed - slightly too high and squeaky, he cursed himself - breathing out and tilting his head to the side as he lamely echoed cheer. His mum was very similar looking to Blaine, they both had curly brown hair, although hers was straightened today, and olive skin.

The biggest difference was the eyes, a striking blue that looked at Blaine with a slightly unfocused sparkle. Whereas Blaine's eyes, unfortunately, could easily be read, every emotion shining behind his hazel orbs, his mums eyes were guarded, not cold, but they had a certain stiffness. Most of the time they seemed unfocused, glazed, as if she was somewhere else. _Not with her son_, Blaine thought bitterly.

"Did I hear playing, sweet?" Hannah Anderson mum cooed, "You know I don't think you need that-"  
"Yes, mom" Blaine's eyes flickered in annoyance to the portable piano, the shrine of his room, adorned with encouraging quotes written in Tipp-Ex ("you know now you can't return that when you realise there are better things" his mom would say). It was his baby, his footing when life stumbling, "What's the problem with me playing?"

A low sigh was caught in his mom's throat. Blaine could see it in her face as she swallowed it down, and instead breathed out to relax herself, a hint of mint travelling to Blaine's nose. Her face slipped into a smile. She walked into the room and sat at the piano, her fingers trailing aimlessly before giving up and stopping. She looked up and this time genuinely sighed at the posters of her son with his friends, tongues out and noses flared. _Couldn't keep that sigh in, could she?_ Blaine noticed.

"It's just so-" She stumbled for words, "Individual, non-sociable. You want proper friends, proper hobbies to help you towards a job that provides well for yourself, find a nice girl and-"

"Mom!" She was cut off, "I want to perform!"

"Whatever" She shot back sharply. She shut her eyes tight and said hesitantly, "I just know…"

"Mom, please" Blaine cried, "You have no idea what they would of thought, you'd hardly spoken and-"

"An accountant! A doctor! Not this useless way of life…"

Blaine sunk into the bed. Why did every conversation turn to what Rebecca could have been? Did it not matter that Blaine was trying to be something?

Hannah coughed nervously, "Look…just, switch it off and do your work - okay honey? Dinner's nearly ready".

The door clicked shut slowly and there was a shuffling from downstairs. He growled angrily at the pictures of his "friends", at his mother, at everything and threw his head into the pillow, biting back tears.

He was scared, so scared he'd lose this release of music and soon he'd go crazy. That he'd come back and there would be nothing for him but a scholarship to a place he didn't want to go to.

His mom has randomly chosen a change of scene, as she usually does and had brought Blaine down to Lima, but still in dead-end Ohio.

Not the best for gays, whether they're out of the closet or not.

Another few years and maybe he'd be able to get out of here. He doubted it. He knew he had a future of successful jobs he hated and relationships he didn't want. He'd do anything for his mom, that was the problem.

Although for once, he was glad for his mothers bizarre attitude as it brought out his friends true colours and her quick "up and out" routine meant he didn't have to last too long with his homophobic friends.

He hadn't told them, hadn't really accepted it himself, until he realised he was leaving. He thought he'd have to tell them. The people that meant so much to him, when he couldn't tell his mum. Most turned against him and outed him to the entire school, a few were sympathetic, like his friends Wes and David, who he met at Music Camp over Summer (his mom reluctantly agreed) and Lola.

Lola was amazing. She was his age, his closest friend and the kindest person you'd ever meet underneath it all. She went at everything headstrong, which was why it was such a surprise when she came out to Blaine shortly after and burst into tears in the privacy of her home. No one knew she was a lesbian, but openly staying friends with Blaine was still bad enough to get pretty badly bullied.

He started coming back with bruises and harsh words ringing in his mind, from the people who used to be his friends.

They still stayed on his wall, showing his mother he was the perfect popular son like she wanted. They stood above his bed, taunting him. He was tired and knew his bullies were close to a serious physical attack, could see it in their eyes, and so was relieved to find his mom had bunked up the leaving date.

Lola's parents; kind, open-minded people were horrified by how Lola was treated and could see how Lola and Blaine leant on each other. They always put their daughter first, and seeing there was another position up in Lima, they had moved to a more homier house and a new job up there on the same street as Blaine. Blaine constantly told them how grateful he was.

He was lost in his own thoughts when his mom called him down for dinner, worrying about how the new school McKingley High would take to him joining.


	2. So It Begins

**So here it is! Blaine is getting his first glimpse of Kurt in this chapter :3**

**I hope you enjoy, review if you want!**

Blaine was amazed how he'd slept at all the night before.

Looking up at his ceiling waiting for his alarm to go off, lost in his own thoughts, he realised that although he had light butterflies the evening before, they had grown overnight to elephants with five heads and massive wings rustling around in his stomach.

There'd be no one like him. He'd be bullied.

_Lola may be bullied too_ he thought bitterly,_ why do you always seem to lead people to harm, even if it's unintentional?_He growled at his thought, switched off his alarm quickly and slid out of bed. He ran a hand through his messy curls and stepped into the shower, trying to ignore the overwhelming fear that had settled in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

His hands were shaking too much to sort his gel without it looking like his head had fallen in glue, so he had curls framing his features. He had skipped the bowtie, instead wearing simple dark jeans, rolled up to above his ankles (come on, he was still Blaine Anderson) and a black polo. Overtop was a jade green cardigan with brown buttons and the look was finished with brogues and blue sunglasses.

He was in the kitchen when the back door opened, suddenly. He didn't even flinch.

"Mr. Anderson" Came a laughing voice that instantly brought a smile to Blaine's face, "All this dapperness to impress little old me?"

He chuckled and pulled Lola into a hug, breathing in her scent of almonds and something distinctly her. At the old house they had begun just leaving the back door unlocked every morning as Lola would always walk in unannounced. Old habit's die hard, Blaine guessed.

Lola's hair was a honey ginger, thick and luscious, thrown into a messy bun. Her beautiful olive eyes sparkled and her massive smile could compete with the sun. Blaine knew she was beautiful, told her often and she'd exclaim "it's lucky I'm gay, or you'd have an unfortunate stalker crush on your hands" with a wink and a grin. She was wearing dark green skinnies, a simple black vest and black Doc Martens.

She used her toothy grin, "It's a shame you're not a girl, you're serious eye candy" and with that grabbed the piece of toast he had just buttered. She took a massive bite with a crunch, sitting on the counter and swinging her legs madly. Blaine chuckled lightly under his breath.

She paused, legs stilling and scrutinised Blaine thoroughly. He shifted uncomfortably under her fierce gaze,  
"Don't be nervous , even if there aren't people like us, we'll have each other" She leaned into Blaine and grinned, "And, I'll punch anyone if they try and hurt you" she smiled softly, grabbed the other piece of toast off the counter and popped it into Blaine's mouth, "Let's go, hunny"

Blaine simply smiled and got his bag, moaning softly as the butter began melting gloriously into his mouth. His mom has got some new Italian butter and it was gorgeous.

He was amazed how well Lola read him. She always seemed to be able to know what he felt.

Sometimes, only sometimes, he would squeeze his eyes tight shut, so tight he could feel a headache coming and wish with all he had that he could wake up and love Lola and have her love him back. Try and imagine finding her beautiful and have some feelings when he saw her, he couldn't see it, feel it at all but he could imagine how easy it would be, a life without people judging him, without disappointing anyone. He would push the thoughts away quickly. He and Lola were who they were, and he loved himself, he did, no matter what other people thought.

They had thought about the possibility of being each other's beards at this new school, had thought it for a long while, but decided against it. They could hardly think of how badly and twisted it could all turn out.

It was moments like this that he thought he could tell her. He was just so scared she'd blame him like he did himself and leave him like the heartless monster he sometimes thought he was. He sighed deeply, he had school to think about right now. Oh yeah, Lola was probably waiting outside for him.

They drove into McKinley high school, tension filling the air of the car. It looked…nice enough. Unnervingly large, slightly crumbling walls loomed ahead of them. He could just see through some windows that it looked like a very typical high school, nothing seemed that exciting about it. Blaine didn't know if he was suspecting some kind of musical were everyone ran into the school chatting, animated and smiling, right before the hit number. It seemed plain, like it would be all too easy to stand out - Blaine wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He saw a few slutty cheerleaders walking in, swaying hips. _It would all be so much easier if you found them attractive_. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He saw large beefy jocks by the dumpster, looking people up and down, almost like they were rating who would be the weakest, the easiest target. He gulped and tried to swallow down the sudden urge to turn the car back around and leave very subtly.

Although, somewhere within all those thoughts, he felt an almost…invisible force tugging him toward the school, something that told him not to judge it so quickly. He frowned lightly and turned to Lola, who was eyeing up the school hesitantly.

"Any thoughts?" Blaine asked, glancing up at his new life ahead of him,

"Maybe-" She bit her lip, deciding against what she was going to say "...let's just go inside?"

"What happened to the Lola I know? You know you need to be the one who isn't nervous to help me out!"

Lola chuckled and undid her seatbelt. She smiled softly, took his hand and squeezed it encouragingly. She clicked open the door, and just before she slipped out, turned to Blaine,

"Here's to a new life" She mumbled and stepped out, Blaine following behind. He fixed his cardigan, perched his sunglasses on top of his head and together they went inside.

* * *

It was nothing remarkable. The classes were just as easy, the teachers slacked off just as much and the social standing of you and your friends still meant everything. Lola was in most of his classes, so that was a plus. It seemed it would be quite a while until Blaine and Lola would find someone to accept them in this school, if they found anyone, ever. The jocks seemed to run the school, closely followed by the hockey players.

Lola had another lesson on the side of school, so they split ways halfway through the break to have extra time to find their rooms. On the way he'd nearly walked into some guy with a stupid name like Rick the Stick or Stan the Spanner or something that was having a heated argument with two jocks that were twice the size of Blaine. He recognised them as the ones that were in front of the trash cans earlier that day,  
"Your faggy sport can't compete with football!" - _Oh, the jocks here are just as ignorant as at old school, nice to know_ - "Just because you like waving your sticks around the place every time you play a game doesn't mean we want to see it!"

Oh jocks, such classic wit.

"Well at least ours are big enough to see!" The-hockey-player-with-the-stupid-name shot back, smirking. Blaine was mid eye roll when he very nearly became trapped under a human boulder as one of the jocks shoved the hockey player hard and he toppled back. Blaine shuddered, and learned to stay away from those particular group of people, just like at his old school.

Once again, Blaine didn't know what he was expecting, it was just like his old school except with new people. Also, they had some "slushie" machine that jocks seemed to go through really quickly, so they must be really nice-

Oh.

Turned out jocks didn't drink the slushie. Blaine winced as he saw a short girl with brunette hair wipe the drink out of his eyes. She seemed more horrified about the state of her hideous owl jumper than surprised by what had happened. Was this a regular thing? He was about to walk forward and ask the girl if she was okay when someone reached her, causing Blaine's breath to catch.

That someone, was a man.

_A rather good looking man in fact._

The first thing Blaine noticed was his bowtie - which did not make his heart speed up about double the amount, thank you very much. This man had impeccable style and he wondered if maybe-

…Yeah. His face was pretty nice too.

His hair was perfectly coiffed, in an adorable quiff and asking to have Blaine's fingers run through it. His skin was like the most expensive porcelain, his delicate angelic features were in a frown, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to see him smile, to _make_ him smile. His features and fair skin made him look fragile, but he let off a vibe of being anything but. Head tilted up, perfect posture, he seemed to shoot off "I am who I am, you won't change that", everything that Blaine wanted to be. He was rushing the girl off to the bathroom, and as he opened the door to the girls bathroom, he scanned the area.

His eyes caught Blaine's and everything went to a stand still. Because those eyes, with so much emotion but a slight wall guarding them were breathtakingly beautiful. He couldn't tell if they were blue or grey or indigo, a deep myriad of colours that deserved to be in the most important art gallery. The beautiful boy seemed to pause, forget his friend as she walked into the bathroom and he stood still in the entrance to the toilets. Blaine smiled softly in acknowledgement, causing the boy to blink rapidly, surprised and smile back quickly. Unconsciously he had dropped the hand on the door that was open and it slowly swung shut and hit him on the back. He jumped slightly and was knocked out of whatever trance he was in because of it. Blaine chuckled softly and the boy ducked his head and blushed in reply, following his friend into the bathroom. Blaine blinked at where his space had been and grinned lopsided and dazedly, but full force.

He was pretty sure he had just found everything he had been looking for and, call him dramatic, romantic, pathetic, but he wished with everything within him that the beautiful boy was gay.


	3. Lola finds out

**Hello! Sorry this is so late, had been writing over the holiday but had no internet to put it up!**

**This is a little filler chapter, Blaine and Kurt will be meeting next chapter! :D**

Blaine was delighted to find his classes similar to his previous school - out of control with slacking teachers and a curriculum way lower than what Blaine was challenged by. As the teacher went over an equation Blaine was pretty sure she didn't even understand herself, Blaine's thoughts easily slipped to the gorgeous blue eyed boy he'd seen the day before.

He tried to bite down his dopey grin but it was no use. Blaine was physically itching to find out his name because, as catching as perfection was…

Blaine caught himself. This was dangerous, that much was sure. Blaine wasn't entirely sure calling another man "perfection" would get those jocks ignoring his path.

But _oh, _how he wanted to run his fingers through that hair while grabbing his designer shirt with the other hand to crash their mouths together-

He was snapped out of it by a text coming through on his phone, buzzing silently and causing him to jump ten feet in the air. The teacher gave him a strange look but he just smiled dashingly at her and she smiled back and spun back around slightly dazed. He sighed in relied and glanced down at his phone, blushing at the message,

_Lola: You might want to cut it down on the drooling there, lover boy._

A second later another came through,

_Lola: Wait-? Who is this guy that is causing you to ooze rainbows and why have I not met him yet?_

Blaine chuckled and replied,

_**Blaine: Perfection.**_

Blaine paused before sending another,

_**Blaine: Like, seriously. That's what I call him, I don't know his name.**_

_Lola: Okay, when I meet him I am so forwarding that message __J_

Blaine rolled his eyes and put his book away, along with the homework which would take him a _whole 30 seconds!_ He pushed the thoughts away of the gorgeous man, _it's his first day and his hearts already giving him trouble. _He hadn't even got to the door before Lola had saddled up to him and stared at him for a long minute,

"Okay, you're gonna have to give me a little more" Lola sighed tiredly.

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow, silently asking her to elaborate,

"I want to see you all in love, so when you see him in the corridor you'll get your stupid, dopey grin on and I can look to see who's him. You'll never show me anyway, like I'll embarrass you" She mock glared before adding,

"Also, you just found your dream guy, get rid of these!" She flapped her arms around, trying to physically knock down the walls he'd just then built around himself to avoid his feelings. He didn't even ask how she knew, just laughed and wrapped his arms around her and held her close, eyes shut tight and feeling safe.

After a few moments he heard a soft gasp and a "bingo" from Lola, before she broke out of the hug and grinned at Blaine evily. She spun Blaine around and let out a little cry of triumph when she saw Blaine's face.

Ahead of him was perfection, staring straight at Lola and Blaine. Blaine saw a unreadable expression on his face. As soon as perfection realised he was caught staring he looked away. Blaine desperately tried to decipher what his face said, not knowing it was clearly displaying his thought of "fallen for another straight guy".

Blaine noticed perfection looked a little put out as he carried on talking to his friend. He also noticed that the good looking man was wearing a rather good looking pair of trousers.

Bright red, they clung to his figure in all the right places. It was teamed with a black fitted shirt and a cute Alexander McQueen scarf. Bold, but chic, Blaine commended him silently. Perfection glanced back and blushed when he caught Blaine's gaze, whom was too distracted by the jeans to notice he was openly staring.

Blaine smiled and waved slightly, and received a nod in reply. He walked away and Blaine stood staring at the space the definition of masculine beauty occupied just before.

"Wow" Lola breathed, "He was seriously beautiful"

Blaine's head snapped around to see Lola smirking, "Maybe this year won't be so bad on you after all, Blainey"

"Don't call me Blainey" He sighed absentmindedly, eyes fixed at the spot the boy used to be.


	4. They meet

**I'm sorry this has taken so long!**

**This is it, they're meeting :3**

**Reviews are returned with hugs! :D**

Blaine huffed impatiently as his books wouldn't fit in his bag and moved them around, irritated. He'd had an evening full of Law school brochures and revision plans around the table with his _dear mother_. The main part of the plan _but, of course_ was cutting down considerably the amount of time he spent with his music and even with Lola,

"So we can find time to get the best school we both know you'll want to go to"

"Your father would have been a fantastic architect if he wasn't so obsessed about that "art centre" idea"

"He was a good man, just like you, but see how he could have been so much _better_"

"I'm pretty sure Rebecca would of grown out of her theatre phase by now and be a hardworking teen, just like you could aspire to be."

"It's what they would of wanted"

"Do it for them"

_Blah blah blah yada yada yada _Blaine thought bitterly, chucking his other books into his locker and shutting it hard. He pressed his head against the cool metal and breathed deeply.

Every. Damn. Time.

How could Blaine not do it if it's what everyone wanted? He knew there was no way to ask what they would of wanted, but it probably wouldn't of been that anyway.

Sometimes Blaine wished he didn't try so damn hard to please people.

He was mumbling profanities into his locker when he was tapped lightly on his shoulder. He whipped around sharply and was met face to face with an Asian girl with a bright dress and a kind smile,

"Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly, reaching out to touch his shoulder comfortingly,

"Yeah" he smiled back, shocked at how a stranger could care so much, "There just seems to be a pretty distinctive difference between what I want and what's" he made speech marks with his hands and droned, "'best for me'"

Blaine snapped his mouth shut, cursing himself for telling such personal stuff so quickly. The Asian girl chuckled and nodded encouragingly,

"I know, my boyfriend's father has been trying to make him drop the dance and do something else with his life for about as long as I've known him" she sighed, "I'm sorry, it must be hard for your parents not to support what you want to do…" she thought for a moment and looked at Blaine's shocked face,

"…that is what you were talking about, right?"

Blaine shook himself out of his reverie and nodded, adding hastily,

"Yes! It was…it's just" He ran a hand down his face, looking her deep in the eyes, "Nobody really has gotten me out of a "mother's speech" funk before, never so quick or with such kindness. Especially a stranger!"

She grinned in reply,

"Well hopefully we won't be strangers much longer" She stuck out her hand, "I'm Tina"

"Blaine" he replied, batting away the hand to shake and pulling her into a hug. He pulled away blushing,

"Sorry- I just…"

"He's right, you know" Tina smiled softly, ignoring Blaine's raised eyebrow and confused expression, "When he gushed about you…you really are something special"

The bell rang and she left, leaving Blaine more perplexed than before she arrived.

* * *

Kurt sighed. He couldn't care any less about this school. His "friends", save a few only mildly tolerated him and they all, every single one, completely ignored his bullying. And it had gotten worse. He'd come home with bruises down his back from locker bruises, the most gruesome of colours and no one knew. He'd make himself up in the mirror straight after school, putting on fake smiles and sorting out any cuts that may have appeared from the sharp edges of lockers. He had to start putting on make up onto the bag under his eyes to ignore his dad's searching looks.

Once he made sure he _looked _happy, he went downstairs to look after his dad's dinner to make sure he didn't have a heart attack and Kurt didn't lose another parent, another person he loved. He'd cry into the early hours of the night, feeling helpless. At school he was strong, guarded…but alone he was weak and breaking.

He was just so tired.

A few slurs later and Kurt was near breaking point. He was riding high, he admitted shyly, on a certain curly haired boy who seemed to be perfection, but it had to be ruined by insults and reminders that _oh yeah, I'm gay. I'm not going to find anyone._ All he wanted to do was get to French.

He gave up. If they bully him for doing nothing, why not shove it in their love? For the rest of that day Kurt Hummel is breaking down his walls and letting the anger relish through. He's not going to care what they think, what _they do, _he's just going to get through this day and maybe meet that boy and have the nerves to speak to his gorgeous face.

* * *

Later that day Blaine was walking down the corridor with Lola. He's stopped his thoughts about his family life - that seemed to be circling around an unfairly amount today - in favour of a heated argument of who was better looking out of Helena Bonham Carter and Johnny Depp. They loved to play with what they had, found humour in how reversed the roles were, and often burst into laughter when Blaine was caught looking at a guy at the same moment Lola was looking at a girl. If you couldn't laugh, what could you do?

Blaine trailed off with a huff when Lola brought up the face Helena Bonham Carter "was amazing in Harry Potter and Johnny Depp wasn't even in it". They both muttered that they _could _see the appeal in the other's taste and the argument grew to an end.

Blaine looked around the corridor in the comfortable silence and his eyes locked to the boy he has simultaneously been trying to forget and looked out for wherever he went. He showed a spark of recognition in his eyes and they seemed to go a little brighter. They looked at Blaine so intently that he blushed heavily, but did not look away. How did this man make Blaine feel like the most important person in the world and like an extremely self conscious little boy with just one stare?

Blaine swallowed roughly and his eyes widened as a big, bulky guy with a letterman jacket appeared behind perfection. He pushed his thoughts away and looked down guiltily, almost like he thought this bulk could hear his thoughts and was about to beat him up. He didn't go to hurt him though.

He did something much worse.

Blaine heard the gasp before he saw the beautiful boy before him pushed into the locker with a loud SLAM and a quiet crack. Blaine stared, stunned and in shock as perfection was flung at the locker, wincing at the contact and sliding down the locker slowly, defeat evident in his face.

Blaine whipped his head around. Did nobody notice? Did nobody _care? _

Blaine's feet were moving before the rest of him realised and he was soon by this beauty's side, Lola following close behind,

"Are you okay?" Lola rushed out, reaching forward to touch the boy gently,

"Don't touch me!" A sharp, but exhausted voice snapped, stilling Lola's hand with a raised eyebrow. After a few awkward seconds Blaine shook his head slightly and Lola lowered her hand.

"You don't seem okay" Blaine gently mentioned, trying to catch eye contact with the boy who's sight was fixed on a spot on the floor. People around them were all walking bored to the hall to eat, not paying any attention to what's going on - save for a few sniggers that was met by Lola's fierce glare.

The boy sighed and slowly stood up, brushing himself down and choking out a bitter laugh, "yeah, like you really want to know"

"I do!" Blaine replied instantly and louder than normal, jumping up to his side. It shocked Blaine to his core how such a stunning person could think so little of himself.

He paused his hands, sorting his hair, in surprise and his gaze flickered to Blaine, hesitance and disbelief slipping out of his guarded eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, of course we do" Lola said softly, standing up slowly and looking at this boy peculiarly. He didn't notice her expression, his gaze never wavering from Blaine's eyes, looking at him intensely. Blaine could feel his breath stuttering,

"I'm Lola" Lola said cheerily, holding out her hand and breaking the other two out of their haze.

_Dammit, Lola! _Blaine thought bitterly, annoyed that the boy broke eye contact to shake her hand,

"I'm Kurt"

Kurt. That's a really pretty name. Kurt.

Blaine sighed a little dreamily and blushed when Lola smirked at him. Kurt glanced over to him and spoke shyly,

"And you are?"

"This is Blaine. Blainers. Blainey" Lola chipped it as Blaine opened his mouth to reply, winking at Blaine as he went to shake hands with Kurt.

As they touched he could almost feel the sparks, hot under his hands and heating up his cheeks to a bright red. Blaine hoped that Kurt's matching blush meant he felt it to,

"It's Blaine. Not Blainers. Or Blainey…"

Kurt chuckled and realised their hands were still in their grip. Blaine saw something sad flash across those gorgeous blue eyes and then he pulled his hand away and looked down, defeated. He scuffed his foot across the floor and kept his eyes trained on his hands fumbling with the end of his shirt,

"Well, you must be new. People don't usually care around here…" He breathed in slowly and stiffened, waiting for them to leave. Blaine's heart swelled unnaturally. This obviously wasn't the first time this has happened and he was surprised people were sticking.

Blaine wanted to do something, anything, to connect with this boy, so he said the first thing that came to his mind,

"Well, we needed to check you hadn't ruined your McQueen" Blaine blurted out, gesturing to Kurt's boots. He mentally slapped himself because _really, could you be anymore sad?_

"H-how did you know?" Kurt visibly brightened, his head snapping up with a massive smile on his face and a happy - even if still lightly protected - glint in his eye. He turned this look to Blaine, effectively turning him to mush as he struggled for an answer, or _anything _really, to say to this boy.

"Gay" Lola supplied happily, causing Blaine to splutter unattractively and stare open mouthed at her,

"Lola!" He gawked,

"R-really?" Kurt stuttered, and looked almost - was that _hopeful_? Blaine scolded himself, _of course it wasn't, look at him._

"As the 4th of July"

"LOLA!" Blaine shrieked. Lola had many things Blaine loved about her, but her bluntness and her speaking-before-thinking wasn't any of them.

"Oh come off it, Blaine" She rolled her eyes in exasperation, "It's so weird seeing your bare neck without a colourful and cheesy bow tie on it"

Kurt allowed himself a small smirk to spread across his features. _Someone gay, in Lima!_ Kurt bubbled inside with joy.

He tilted his head, obviously trying to imagine it, "Bowties" he drew the word out, looking Blaine up and down. If it was an excuse to check him out, well, Kurt knew he jumped in too far with these things. There was no point trying to resist it, "And-er-I'm gay too…"

Blaine's smile became twice as big, if that was even possible. He opened his mouth to say something but was beaten to it by Lola,

"So we're like a big group of gays! We should make a club" Lola said happily, throwing her arm around Kurt and Blaine with a big grin, "Now all we need is a name"

Kurt, quickly shaking himself out of his surprise, chuckled slightly and mumbled, "GayLesbAl". He was met with two very confused looks,

"What the hell is a gaylesbol?"

"Some stupid name my friend made for another scheme to get popular or famous or something…the Gay Lesbian Alliance" He explained, blushing slightly. He looked down at the floor, chuckled slightly and suddenly clicked his gaze onto Blaine. Blaine took in an sharp intake of breath as they both looked at each other. _Wow, he's so beautiful _both boys admitted shyly, telling themselves the other was too good for them.

Blaine frowned as he saw Kurt deflate slightly in front of him, _was he thinking the same thing as me, but that I'm too good for _him?! Blaine shook himself, of course he wasn't thinking that about Blaine. But, Blaine thought sourly and with disgust, people obviously didn't pay much attention to Kurt.

Kurt looked like he was preparing himself to leave, make his goodbyes and never speak to them again.

Blaine didn't want that at all.

Like, _at all._

Kurt breathed in deeply, steeling himself,

"Well I-"

"Do you want lunch with us?" Blaine cut in, looking at Kurt with those impossibly large eyes he knew had won many arguments. He shuffled a bit closer to Kurt and lay a hand gently on his upper arm, playing with his shirt and giving him the full force of his puppy eyes.

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes for what seemed like a lifetime. Slowly, a small smile spread across his face and a melodic chuckling noise ran out,

"Yeah…" he breathed, then his smile turned impossibly large, "Yes! I…I'd love to."

Their gaze stuck on each other, like there was no one else in the corridor, in this world that they noticed. Lola cleared her throat and they looked away with goofy smiles, blushes coming up their cheeks.

_I can be whoever I want here, _Blaine grinned to himself, _I'm going to be some big flirt and sweep him off his feet!_

"Well, let's go!" Blaine smiled brightly, walking in the direction he presumed was the canteen, already racking his head for witty one-liners and grand gestures he could do to woo this boy. He'd never felt anything so strong and fast with anyone before, it was like he was breathing new air!

"Er…" A voice giggled and spoke out above the crowd. Blaine looked back to see Kurt pointing in the right direction of the canteen, down another hallway. Blaine noticed Lola behind him smirking and he glared at her before shaking his head, laughing slightly and strolling back to them, aloof and cool though his brain was beating him up for being such an _idiot. _

As he walked past Kurt grabbed his wrist and pulled him in close, almost chest to chest. Blaine could feel Kurt's breath all over his face and it made it hard to breathe. It took him minute to realise Kurt had noticed, smirked slightly and looked up at Blaine from underneath his long eyelashes. Blaine spluttered and tried to come up with anything witty to say, but he was quite powerless.

"It takes a little longer than an hour to know your way around the school. See that door over there?"

Blaine would of looked at a door, if there was one to look at. Kurt had made no move to show what door it was he was talking about, spending the whole time staring intently into Blaine's eyes. Blaine found himself nodding dumbly, unsure what they were even talking about, and subconsciously stepping even closer. This was not flirting, this was being putty in someone's hand.

"I forget if it's a pull or a push" Kurt giggled - and award for the cutest noise goes to - and a stubborn piece of hair fell in front of his face, them being so close Blaine felt a waft of air as it fell. Kurt's loud squawk was adorable, and he went to fix it with his hands. He stilled suddenly when Blaine lifted his hand and brushed the strand behind Kurt's ear. Blaine smiled a little breathlessly,

"Okay, I'm off to the canteen, Adios!"

Kurt and Blaine turned their gazes somewhere else simultaneously. Blaine was going to warn Lola to stop interrupting one day,

"We should go…soon all they'll have left is the 'meat surprise'" Kurt face scrunched up adorably.

"Let's go then" Blaine replied instantly with a smile that felt like it might split his face in half, one that was impossible for Kurt not to respond.

The butterflies in their stomachs felt like they would never leave. They were fine with that.


	5. Relentless

They started walking to the canteen, hands brushing softly and letting out easy chatter, completely at ease with each other like they'd known each other for days.

As Blaine went over to tell Lola something she "just had to know", Kurt let himself ponder. He didn't know why he was flirting so openly. This was not how he normally acted and there was a high chance he would scare him away but he found he just didn't _care. _It felt so easy to talk to Blaine about anything and everything, they slot so well together he forgot why he hid away.

Blaine. He was gorgeous. His clothes fit his body perfectly, showing off his toned arms and contrasting beautifully with his skin. It was a slight honey warm colour, his dark curly hair falling in a few wisps over it. He has the most beautiful hazel eyes, with flecks of every emotion hiding in each colour, which made Kurt's heart beat irrationally. He smelt of a citrus cologne and coffee - contrasting deliciously with Kurt's peach cologne, may he add - and had a smooth voice like melted butter.

_Woah, Kurt. Don't get ahead of yourself. How could he like someone like you?_

It was true. Kurt was proud of who he was, but all of the people relentlessly insulting him was seeping into his thoughts and breaking his façade. No matter how much he tried, Kurt didn't love himself like he used to.

"Do you erm-do you have any musical activities?" Blaine questioned gently. Kurt's head shot up and Blue eyes met Brown (Brown? Who was Kurt kidding? They were more like hazel! And gold too, yellow and green even-)

"You like music!?" Kurt beamed, but still looked slightly held back to an observant eye.

"Yeah, like piano and..singing" Blaine murmured the last part quietly, but Kurt just grinned, teeth and all, and it was undeniably adorable,

"That's great! I would say join glee club but it puts you right to the bottom and-"

"Are you in Glee Club?"

"…yes?"

"Then I'll join. If-" Blaine referred to Kurt with figurative movements and dashing smiles, "_you _are at the bottom, then who would want to be at the top?"

Kurt blushed and chuckled at the slight second meaning that could be found, and saw Blaine frown as the cogs worked, first wondering whether the compliment had been too much and then spluttering loudly, "Not that no-one would want to have sex with you bottoming, I mean that must be _awesome. _Not that I assume you do that, I mean, I don't think you are a slut. I just meant…you're _really_ attractive, like _perfection_ and I don't - shit!" He cut himself off and waited for Kurt to slap him and walk off.

"It's okay, I-er-know what you meant. It's fine!" Kurt giggled while fighting back his smile, because Blaine just called him attractive and more, and he was _extremely _adorable when he rambled,

"Yeah! So when's it on?"

"Woah there! Hold your horses. You might want to wait til' you meet Rachel before you decide…"

* * *

The doors to the canteen swung open.

"Kurt. Kurt!" a small and decidedly annoying girl with brown bangs walked up to them, hands clenched and obviously storming,

"I hear you're not even _trying _to get a solo for Sectionals! I would say you've come to your senses, but I reckon it's something more, now I-"

"Rachel, this is Blaine and Lola" Kurt cut her off and her mouth snapped shut, looking at the strangers, "Blaine and Lola, this is the little thing we call Rachel, the gift that keeps on giving us a supportive attitude and the perfect amount of songs to make it fair for all" Kurt said tiredly, voice dripping with sarcasm,

"And as for the song, Rachel" Kurt added, "I'm just tired. I don't want to be chasing after something I can't have".

Blaine turned to Kurt slowly. He did look extremely tired,

"I'm sure you could have it if you wanted" Blaine murmured quietly, unheard by everyone but Kurt, who only showed he heard by a small smile without making eye contact.

Lola walked forward with a smile and took Rachel's hand. Blaine wondered if Lola had been with them the whole time, he felt guilty but he was rather distracted.

"Hello, I'm Lola!" Rachel was momentarily stunned until she grinned back disarmingly and shook her hand back, "That's a wonderful sweater you've got there!" Lola exclaimed.

Kurt's eyes widened twice the size as Blaine rolled his eyes fondly,

"Lola's too nice, she'll compliment someone on anyone to get into their good books" Blaine leaned closer to Kurt, "Even if it's obviously a lie" Kurt chuckled softly as his heart starting leaping rhythmically at the closeness when Blaine made no move to lean back. He knew he was clutching blindly at strings of hope, but he forgot why he should care so much.

"Hey homo!" Karofsky sneered as he pushed Kurt into Blaine. He lingered his hand on Kurt's body for a millisecond too long, unnoticeable to anyone but Kurt and him as he stroked softly at his upper thigh, a feather light touch that could easily be a mistake. It wasn't. Kurt whipped around to see Karofsky and almost gagged when he saw Karofsky wink and an evil gleam behind his lust filled eyes.

Kurt suppressed a shiver and blinked down tears, before realizing he was in Blaine's arms, Blaine's arms wrapped protectively around his waist and he was watching Kurt intently. Kurt tried to feel the same happiness he did mere moments ago, but found it hard to focus on Blaine's fingers stroking at his hips over the mantra of _escape, run, protect yourself, this is why your guards are up._

A few weeks ago he confronted Karofsky and he had suddenly pressed his stale hamburger tasting lips around Kurt's and attempted to do more.

Kurt leapt out of Blaine's arms, hearing thoughts of _ugliness, weak, used, dirty. _He looked back at everything that happened with Blaine and realised Blaine was just being nice, taking pity on the poor boy that was bullied. Kurt noticed Blaine flinch when he leapt out of his embrace. That cemented it. When he thought Kurt wasn't looking, he flinched. Probably out of disgust. I mean, who cares if he's gay? Who wants a pale lanky thing throwing himself onto him?

Kurt laughed nervously and slipped easily into the conversation between Rachel and Lola, trying to think of a way to either separate the group and leave with Rachel or find a reasonable excuse to run to the toilet and cry his eyes out.

Blaine stood there stunned. In the space of a minute, Kurt had visibly changed from a flirty funny _beautiful _man into a shell of himself, guarded with thick walls and hiding his true self. Blaine noticed, he'd done it enough times around his mother. It all happened when that guy pushed Kurt. Blaine just wanted to grab Kurt and hold him so tightly all his walls crumbled beneath them. He wanted to tell him he was stunning inside and out, he could tell already, and to ignore the idiots that hurt him.

That was third on the list right after punching that guy who hurt Kurt (he thinks his name is Karofsky?) in the face and kissing Kurt senseless.

A little early but, the heart wants what the heart wants.

Blaine walked over to Kurt, making sure not to step into his new personal space this façade had created and tried to say off-handedly,

"So now I've met Rachel, may I join glee club?"

Kurt looked up shocked. Why did this curly haired boy have to come in and make every shield he'd used to protect himself seem unnecessary? Why did he make Kurt feel like he was floating with one smile. Like he meant something to someone. Meant something to _Blaine. _Kurt shook his head. Blaine was relentless.

"You actually want to join?" He spat out, eyes full of hope but face schooled into his bitch-please face, voice sharp and cutting deep.

"Y-yes. I-why would I say I wanted to if I didn't?" Blaine inputted, almost shyly. Shy? Around Kurt? Kurt wasn't worth any feeling from the other boy. But when Blaine looked at him like that, he could almost think he was.

He was still dubious, though. He didn't think he ever wouldn't be that.

He side eyed Blaine,

"There's one after school today, but-"

"Great!" Blaine grinned, leaning in closer and effectively cutting Kurt off, "I'll be there"

He turned to say something to Lola and softly brushed his hand on Kurt's as he did so.

"Yeah" Kurt mumbled, looking down at Blaine's hand which was unintentionally (Kurt thought) touching his, "I don't doubt you will"


	6. New Directions

**Hey, sorry I've taken so long, there's been GCSE pep talks to stress people out and it's working! :(**

**Erm, this is when you see Lola's love interest, I hope you like my choice! :)**

**Songs, if you want to listen while reading are Crosses by Jose Gonzalez and Learnalilgivinalovin by Gotye.**

Blaine practically ran out of his last lesson, leaning against the locker and trying to catch his breath. Sadly, she thought it was because of her,

"Out of breath, sexy?" The girl - her name was Annabelle…Blaine _thinks _- smirked and leaned onto the locker, trying to show her assets in her tight cheerleading uniform.

Blaine sighed. Yes, he was out of breath, but not because of this girls obvious advances on him all lesson. He was a bit hot under the collar because Kurt was on the front row the whole lesson, deep in thought and _sucking his pen. _That tongue doing downright _sinful_ things all lesson just made Blaine think of all the other things he could be doing to it and, _oh, _she was talking. If he got hard in front of her, she might really get the wrong idea.

She noticed him shift uncomfortably and took it as a good thing, sliding up to him and pinning him onto the locker,

"No- I'm, uh, well…" He wanted to tell her he was gay, but the words wouldn't come out for some reason. He thought of how easily nearly everyone turned against him last time, homophobic slurs and shoves flitting past his eyes as she raised her eyebrows suggestively. He'd already told Kurt, and he was proud of who he was, but there was something really _daunting _about admitting it to the top of the heap, who would mention it to the _jocks _and then everything would be the same. She leant in, and Blaine choked on nothing before shouting, "Kurt! Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt spun around at the sound of his name, looking between Blaine and the girl with something unreadable on his face. The girl glanced over at Kurt, scowled and pushed away from Blaine,

"I'll catch up with you later" The girl whispered somewhat seductively, glared at Kurt again and slinked off. Kurt watched Blaine curiously, shoulders tense until Blaine looked at Kurt in horror and Kurt seemed to relax instantly.

"Go on without me, I'm going to the bathroom" Blaine waved Kurt off and Kurt shrugged and made his way over to the choir room.

Once Kurt turned the corner Blaine went to Lola's classroom to find her. Once he did he grabbed her arm and steered her into a corner,

"Help me"

Lola pulled a face,

"What?"

"I couldn't do it. A girl was practically on top of me and I couldn't tell her I was gay, I mean the words wouldn't come out - pardon the pun - and Kurt was there and giving me this _look _I didn't understand and-"

"Hey, hey" Lola soothed, putting her hands on Blaine's shoulders and lifting his head to make eye contact with him,

"It's okay, alright? You've been through a lot at our last school, I know it would make you hesitant. You'll come around eventually" She said as Blaine glanced up and nodded slightly. A smirk graced her lips as she realized just the way to cheer her friend up,

"And the reason Kurt was so awkward, is because he was _jealous, _idiot."

Blaine spluttered, "What? Why!? He knows I'm gay"

She laughed, "Hey, jealousy is what it is. It's irrational, it doesn't make sense. All I know is Kurtie was jealous and probably wanted to be the one all over you"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at her and tried to get rid of some _very satisfying _images,

"Will you still not tell me what song you're doing for glee?" Blaine pouted. Lola just laughed and shook her head, grabbing his arm and trotting off to the choir room,

"Come on, don't want to be late"

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly but followed her to the door anyway, opening it cautiously and stepping inside. There were about fifteen people in there, most of them glancing up in surprise at not one, but _two _newbies joining a group right at the bottom of the social scale.

Blaine looked around and bit down a grin as he saw Kurt straighten up as soon as he made eye contact with Blaine and then look away as though he hadn't been looking at the door for five minutes. The smile broke out when he saw that Kurt had saved a seat next to him, a smile Kurt returned hesitantly.

Lola's eyes flickered around the room, taking in the general atmosphere before landing on a girl that she was pretty sure was perfect. Style, a cute light blue summery dress that showed all her assets and cute sandals. Hair, short, cropped blonde. Face, like an _angel. _

The girl looked up and made eye contact with Lola. Her eyes widened slightly and she licked her lips, a small smile reaching them before she scowled slightly to herself and looked down again, shaking her head slightly.

Sexuality, undetermined. But there was _something _there, Lola was sure.

"Hi guys!" A decidedly annoying chirpy man spoke up. He had crazy curly hair and a pretty shocking butt chin, and was dressed in a tweed waistcoat and green tie, "I'm Mr. Schuester, I assume you're joining glee?"

"That's the plan?" Blaine smirked, voice slightly mocking and relished in the giggle that escaped from Kurt's mouth.

The man seemed unfazed,

"So which of you is going first?"

Blaine spoke up in assent, wanting it over and done with. He'd thought of the perfect song, it suited his voice and he hoped it might send a small message to Kurt that he had his back through whatever he was going through. He cleared his throat lightly, "My name is Blaine and…I- uh, need a guitar"

Lola smirked as Kurt's eyes widened and he licked his lips dry again. She winked at Kurt but said nothing to Blaine as he went to a guitar. She couldn't escape the scoff when Blaine bent over and most of the girls and Kurt's eyes went to his tight trousers. _He's so oblivious to his looks _she chuckled lightly.

He pulled up a stool and sat down centre stage, shooing Lola to a seat, which she took next to the pretty, blonde girl in the summery dress who Lola _still didn't know the name of. _

"I'm doing Crosses by Jose Gonzalez" Blaine said nervously, his gaze flickering to Kurt, "Listen to the lyrics, they mean a lot to me"

He started to play as Kurt leant forward ever so slightly in his seat. His guitar playing was amazing, and Kurt couldn't wait for Blaine to just start singing.

_Don't you know that I'll be around to guide you _  
_Through your weakest moments to leave them behind you _  
_Returning nightmares only shadows _  
_We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now _

Kurt saw many jaws drop out of the corner of his eye but he couldn't draw his eyes away because Blaine had a voice like warm honey, and it was sweet but so rough at the same time and Kurt knew he was rambling but he was falling fast for this boy and he needed to _stop._

_Crosses all over, heavy on your shoulders  
The sirens inside you waiting to step forward  
Disturbing silence darkens your sight  
We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now_

...maybe he could wait until the end of the song.

He could definitely wait until the end of the song when Blaine was looking at him that intensely, his eyes burning with the meaning behind the lyrics. Kurt suddenly found it hard to breathe.

_Crosses all over the boulevard _  
_The streets outside your window overflooded _  
_People staring they know you've been broken _  
_Repeatedly reminded by the looks on their faces _

Blaine was trying his hardest to show Kurt that someone wanted him, he didn't want to seem forward but he would be happy (ish) with Kurt being just his friend if he just got to help him. It was a problem Blaine had, his insistent need to please people. But for once, Blaine thought that the person really _deserved _all this effort to be pleased.

_Ignore them tonight and you'll be alright _  
_We'll cast some light and you'll be alright_

The song came to the end and Blaine smiled awkwardly through the silence, trying not to take it in a bad way. Kurt thought his awkward eye shifting was _adorable._

Suddenly, Lola started the applause and everyone snapped out of it and joined in. Blaine smiled and sat down, not even thinking twice before he went to the back and sat by Kurt, grinning to himself at Kurt's blush.

Lola mock pouted and gestured to the chair next to her, fluttering her eyelashes. Blaine replied with a rather immature tongue poking out and tried to subtly move his chair closer to Kurt.

Mr. Schuester jumped up,

"Wow Blaine! That was awesome! Now we have…sorry, what's your name?"

"It's Lola" She beamed, jumping up from her seat and sauntering to the front of the room, full of confidence. Blaine rolled his eyes as all the men and even some of the girls watched her swing her hips from side to side as she got to the front,

"Hi my name is Lola, but you know that already!" She shifted on her feet slightly, "I want everyone to know…I like girls…I - I don't want to make a big deal out of it, I just want people to know from the start because it's a part of who I am, just like my amber hair and the fact I eat too much Reece's peanut butter cups"

She was grateful by the chuckle she got out of some of the people by that last part because, well, they accepted Kurt, but was it too much for her to jump in and declare herself? Suddenly a voice broke the silence and her head snapped up,

"Awesome" A Latina girl purred, lifting her hand where her pinkie was linked to another girls, "Care for a threesome?"

The pretty, blonde girl choked on nothing and everyone else's reaction seemed to be the same. A mohawked guy leaned forward interested and Lola winked at the Latina girl,

"Well, I'd need your name, but we'll see where we go from there, yeah?"

The Latina girl stared at her in silence. Lola tried not to shuffle awkwardly and worried she had gone too far before her face broke into a grin, "Oh, I like you"

Lola breathed out quickly as a sweet voice rose above the others,

"That's really saying something, Santana doesn't give compliments lightly"

"Bite me, Quinn" Santana snarled half-heartedly at the gorgeous girl who's name was _Quinn_. Lola's brow furrowed at the annoyed look on Quinn's face. Santana sighed,

"Problem?"

Quinn looked back at Lola, her eyes softening,

"I just think she should actually sing her song before you jump her, that's all"

Mr. Schuester nodded and broke in again, mumbling his agreement. Lola grinned and looked to Blaine, who was looking on extremely amused and also slightly jealous at how easily Lola could be herself.

"Do I like, give the music to someone or-"

A band member came up and Lola and him spoke quietly for a bit before he nodded eagerly and ran back to his band. Lola grinned at them and her eyes swept to Quinn's,

"I'm doing Learnalilgiveitalovin by Gotye."

Instantly, Blaine's eyes lit up happily and he started humming along to the opening tune. Lola raised an eyebrow at him jumping around in his seat like it was physically painful to not get up and dance.

She could understand, this was the song they danced to all the weekends they were packing and singing away the bad times. She rolled her eyes fondly and gestured for him to come join her. He leapt up instantly and ran over to her, grabbing her hands and dancing wildly with her, laughing quietly.

_If you're always trying to get to the top_  
_You don't get to the bottom of nothing_  
_Then you're gone before you know it_  
_You'd better stop (stop)_  
_Learn a little giving and loving_

Suddenly, an Asian guy and a cheerleader jumped up and started dancing expertly around them. Blaine started and glanced to Lola, their eyes catching and a thought flashing between them, _we belong here._

_It's been done before  
C'mon, do it again  
'coz if it's good  
Then you should share it round  
What's the use of keeping  
All the good things that you've found to yourself?_

Learn a little, learn a little, learn a little giving  
Learn a little, learn a little, learn a little giving and loving

People slowly started joining in, including all the girls in short but flowing dresses dancing to the front and spinning around, skirts billowing around them as the guys turned them.

_Learn a little, learn a little, learn a little giving_  
_Learn a little, learn a little, learn a little giving and stop_

_Giving_  
_Learn a little giving give it_  
_It's been done before_  
_C'mon do it again_  
_Learn a little, learn a little, learn a little giving and loving_

Lola glanced to the band and saw an instrument lying there and she couldn't resist. She grabbed the saxophone, ran to the middle and started playing around them all until the song finished with a drum beat and everyone looked at each other grinning, chests panting.


	7. Quinn and Lola

**HIHIHI I am so sorry!**

**This is a chapter based just on Quinn and Lola :3 I'm really sorry for the wait, I shall try and be better in future :(**

They got into glee, of course. Once they had sung their songs and sat down next to their…well, crushes, they heard a simultaneous sigh that echoed around the whole room as Rachel stood up to sing a song to a unbelievably tall guy.

Quinn sat there, glaring quietly at Rachel and trying to seem disinterested. Lola leant over and whispered into Quinn's ear as Rachel hit the big note,

"So this happens quite a bit then?"

Quinn chuckled in reply, her posture becoming slightly less tense and she glanced over at Lola, smirking,

"What gave it away? The enormous amount of eye rolling everyone seems to be doing or the fact that even the person who is being serenaded to is trying to fall asleep?"

Lola looked back at the guy and he was indeed looking at Rachel through half lidded eyes. The rest of the room seemed to be taking rather little interest either as Rachel got to the ending of _I Will Always Love You_,which Lola couldn't help but think was very cliché. They were on their phones, or chatting aimlessly, other than Mr. Schuester, who was grinning at Rachel in awe. She looked over at Quinn and decided to just let it out,

"Actually, it was the fact your stare might cause her to light on fire any minute"

Quinn sighed and looked at Lola,

"I just think they shouldn't have to publicise their problems you know? Love is love but they seem to be milking it for all they have. The only problems they have can be sorted by drama, you know? It's not so easy for the rest of us…"

"I know what you mean. Having your sexuality being morally wrong kind of makes you hyper aware to people using love as drama, and not something sacred"

Quinn nodded eagerly, leaning closer,

"It's so much worse than you think. When I was pregnant Finn thought it would be a good idea to sing _You're Having My Baby_ to me to reveal it all to my dad. And then, he did it…with no warning!"

"Wow" Lola replied absentmindedly, confused when she saw Quinn tense up. Quinn, who realised she just told a stranger about her unwanted pregnancy. _Why does it matter? You shouldn't care what she thinks._

Quinn's eyes hardened further,

"What do you mean _wow_?"

Lola started at her sharp tone, and glanced up at Quinn wondering what-

_Oh._

"No-" Lola hastened to explain, "Not the pregnancy thing. I mean, it is a little "wow" but we all have things in our past or even present that we shouldn't let affect our future, you know? No, I just meant with the singing" She hesitated for a moment,

"Did your dad not take it well?"

Quinn breathed out slowly and looked at Lola. She fidgeted for a second before getting more comfortable as Mr. Schuester starting rambling on,

"Well, no. He kicked me out and for a while me and my mum left him…" She winced slightly, and smoothed down her dress, "but, my mum loves him and took him back, even though he cheated on her. We don't really talk, just tiptoe around each other, waiting for the other to snap.

"I'm…really sad for you" Lola said softly, and moved their chairs closer. No sorry's were exchanged, they both knew this was life, but it was nice for comfort. Lola tried not to read into the way Quinn moved to the edge of her seat, closest to Lola. A big, pretty black girl went up to sing and Lola spoke softly to Quinn,

"So I'm assuming, correct me if I'm wrong, that Finn isn't the smartest guy to ever live?"

Quinn raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow,

"He tried to pray to a grilled cheese sandwich"

Lola laughed silently and Quinn smiled and, encouraged, went through the names of every person in the club and told her anecdotes for each.

Quinn smiled fondly at Lola laughing and every so often let a giggle escape when she said something particularly outrageous.

* * *

Glee finished and everyone left, Blaine grabbing Kurt's bag before he had a chance and Kurt opening the door open for Blaine in return. Lola rolled her eyes at their antics and left after with Quinn. She was about to split ways to Blaine when Quinn grabbed her wrist gently.

Looking back to Quinn, she quickly shooed Blaine to go ahead and then gestured Quinn to talk with a cock of her head. There were a few moments of silence, and then…

"How are you so confident?" Lola looked at her, surprised, "I mean, like…with who you are and everything?"

Lola stared at Quinn for a split second and then answered,

"Well there are 101 reasons for me to not be happy with who I am, there is for everyone. Then there's one single reason to be happy, I can't do anything to change it. I mean, I could get rid of my ginger hair or play straight, but I'd always _know_, you know? It's not something I can be blissfully unaware of my whole life, I've already figured it out.

Quinn nodded and stepped closer, playing with a strand of Lola's hair,

"I like your ginger hair, don't change it" Quinn focused on it, almost like she was trying to receive the answers from it. She sighed deeply.

"I try to make myself into who I want to be, but-"

"Wrong way round. You need to make sure who you want to be is yourself"

"I'm so confused" Quinn laughed, but there was a seriousness in her eyes as they looked into each other's eyes that Lola tried not to pick up on,

"You don't need to know anything now" Lola supplied hesitantly, "Do some…er, experimenting to find out who you are"

Quinn nodded and before Lola knew what was happening, she was swept into a fierce hug that ended as abruptly as it begun.

Quinn's hair shook softly as she looked around and nodded jerkily,

"Thank you"

Lola smiled back and left out of another exit to Blaine's car, seeing him leant against it with a dreamy expression on his face. She rolled her eyes and poked him before sliding into the passenger seat,

"Come on lover boy, I want to go home!" She laughed at his glare as he unlocked the door, trying not to think about the feel of Quinn's hand tugging lightly on her hair.


End file.
